Tangled in You
by AcousticLovely
Summary: Chapter 7.5 of my story Big Brother. Lemon. Kirisuna.


**So this is chapter 7.5 of my story** ** _Big Brother_** **. If you haven't read that yet, I definitely recommend that you do!**

 **I do not own Sword Art Online.**

 _"Asuna, do you trust me?"_

 _Asuna blushed at the implications of his words, "I trust you."_

The two stumbled into the Kazami estate kissing and completely entangled in each other. Their tongues were engaged in a fierce battle and neither wanted anything more than to be completely absorbed in the other. Kazuto nipped and sucked mercilessly at Asuna's neck, leaving her breathless with shivers running down her spine. She never dreamed that their first real time together would be so desperate and desire-driven, but she had waited far too long for this moment. She wanted him, and he wanted her and they were so damn in love there was no reason not to give herself completely to him.

Kazuto wasted no time shoving his girlfriend against the nearest wall as soon as they stepped inside, lifting her by the ass so she could wrap her long creamy legs around him. He moaned at how intimately their middles rubbed against each other and kept his hands cupping her ass. He squeezed, wanting to hear her delicious moans in his ear again. She was so amazing, dressing like this for him and dancing on him so sexily. He felt so stupid for not noticing her desire before.

"Kirito-kun…" Asuna moaned breathlessly, "mm… bedroom… please."

 _Well, shit._ She didn't have to tell him twice. Grasping her thighs firmly with both hands he moved her away from the wall and began to make his way down to their shared bedroom, his mouth never letting up on hers. As soon as he found the familiar room that still had some clothes and luggage strewn about, he all but threw the chestnut-haired girl on the bed. Asuna kicked off her boots and motioned for Kazuto to join her on the bed. As soon as he kicked off his sneakers, he did.

Their heated kisses resumed, Kazuto exploring her body with his hands. Now they had gone around this far before, but anything beyond making out and the occasional groping was uncharted territory. He hadn't even seen her naked since their nights in SAO. This night was going to change everything, and he'll be damned if he screwed it up.

Asuna couldn't take the waiting anymore. She whined, pulling on her boyfriend's shirt as a signal for him to take it off. He got the message and three seconds later the white V-neck joined their shoes on the floor. Remembering something, Kazuto pulled away abruptly, startling Asuna. He looked at her wide-eyed and guilty.

"Asuna… we can't," he said almost bitterly, "I… I don't have, _you know_ …"

Asuna did know, and she had already prepared for it. Or rather, Rima had prepared her for it. Shortly after she had finished getting ready for their night out she had confessed to Rima her dilemma and how she wanted to get Kazuto in bed with her. After some quick reassurances from the older girl, Rima left briefly to make sure their room was well stocked with condoms and lubricant.

"Um… actually, we do." Asuna said nervously, sitting up to reach into their nightstand. She pulled out a surprisingly large box of latex condoms and placed them next to her on the bed.

Kazuto grinned, "I don't know who to thank right now but I don't care."

Asuna felt the pressure between her legs start to build again as Kazuto resumed his torturing of her neck. Suddenly her romper was beginning to feel a little too tight, and was it just her or was the room beginning to feel as hot as a sauna. It was too hot, way too hot and she needed to be out of her clothes _now_.

"K-Kirito-kun… my romper…" she whimpered, running her hand through his black hair as he continued teasing her collarbone with his teeth.

Kazuto could have died from happiness as she said that. He wanted nothing more than for her to be bare and underneath him. Vaguely, he wondered if the alcohol that was still in his system had anything to do with these new lewd thoughts of her. Reaching behind her neck, he tugged at the string that held the halter-style top together, pulling it loose. Then, he grasped the top edges of the garment and pulled it down her body, revealing her nude form.

He stared. He couldn't help it. Asuna was so undeniably beautiful it was hard to believe that she belonged to him and that she was more than willing to give her virginity to him. Every curve and crevice on her body was absolute perfection and he couldn't wait to finally make it all his.

"You're so beautiful… and so many other things." Kazuto said with a husky voice as he lay his palm on the flat plane of her stomach. She moaned into his touch and tugged at her black lace thong, telling him with her eyes that she wanted those of too.

And hell, those were thrown across the room in less than a second. In the next second, Kazuto brought his lips to her left nipple, which was already hard. Asuna moaned loud as he began to massage her other breast with his hand while he teased her nipple with his tongue.

"Kazuto that feels so good…" she moaned, running her hands through his hair.

Moving his lips to her right nipple, he gave it the same treatment he had the other and massaged her left breast now with his hand.

Now Kazuto wasn't dumb when it came to sex. Sure there were a few things he knew he'd have to learn on the fly but if there was one thing that he did know was that his woman needed to be thoroughly turned on before she was ready to accept him into her body. Dare he be so bold? Making up his mind he moved up to capture Asuna's lips once again before letting his right hand wander down her body to the apex of her thighs.

Asuna moaned loudly into his mouth as she finally felt him touch her the way she wanted him to. This was it, it was finally happening. All those months of heated kisses and clumsy fondling finally led to something. She wanted to squeal with glee as Kazuto filled her with the pleasure she could never accomplish by herself.

As Kazuto reached her slit, he discovered just how ready for him she truly was and it aroused him all the more. Those sweet little purrs and coos were nothing compared to the absolutely sinful moan she let out as he stroked her clit with the pad of his finger. He wanted to feel more of her still. Very carefully, he pushed his finger inside of her and relished in how wet and tight it felt.

"K-Kirito-kun… aah!" Asuna moaned as she grew hotter and wetter every moment.

No longer was Kazuto satisfied just feeling her, he needed more still. He wanted to _taste_ her. And that's exactly what he was going to do.

"Kirito what are you- AH!" Asuna screamed as she felt her boyfriend's hot mouth on her core.

Kazuto licked and sucked at different areas experimentally, paying attention to all the sounds Asuna made as he moved around her core. She screamed and moaned the loudest when he applied pressure to the little nub at the top of her slit with his tongue. He focused on that little nub some more, licking and sucking it until he had her nearly bucking off the bed. Asuna felt something building inside of her, something begging to be let out. She quivered, grasping Kazuto's dark hair for dear life as she awaited what was to come. Finally, after one hard suck to her clit, she broke.

"KIRITO!"

Asuna's body convulsed, bucking off the bed in wild abandon as she screamed his name. He felt her thighs clench on his shoulders as she pulled mercilessly on his hair. Good God, she came. She came because of _him_. Kazuto looked up from her middle in awe at what just transpired and saw that she was wearing a similar facial expression. Her beautiful face was contorted in disbelief at what just happened, at how she came so violently at the mercy of her amazing boyfriend.

"Do that again." She whispered, looking up at the ceiling vacantly.

Kazuto smiled coyly at the implications of what she said and crawled over her once more, kissing her tenderly. She returned the kiss with just as much love and affection, pouring all of her feelings into the single joining of their lips.

"I'm ready, Kirito-kun."

Nodding once, Kazuto stood up just long enough to remove his pants and boxers. He avoided her eyes as he stood naked above her, slightly embarrassed at having his real body revealed to her for the first time. Gently, Asuna took his hand and guided him so he was leaning over her once more.

"You're not drunk right now, right?"

He chuckled, "Completely sober. I love you, Asuna."

"I love you too, Kazuto."

Smiling, Kazuto pulled a thin foil packet from the box of condoms that lay nearly forgotten on the edge of the bed. Asuna closed her eyes, heard the sound of foil ripping in two and then head her boyfriend sigh.

"Hey, look at me okay?"

She did, seeing the entirety of his love for her reflected in the dark orbs of his eyes.

"You tell me if you want me to stop."

"Okay…"

Positioning himself at her opening, Kazuto pushed his member ever so slowly inside of her, wanting to make her as comfortable as possible. Still, even with all the preparation he'd done she still winced quietly as he pushed through her virginal barrier. He felt bad, not wanting to be a reason why she was hurting. This was just how things were though, and it was completely normal for first times, that he knew.

Asuna, despite the physical pain, was in a state of euphoria. It was just like their first night together in that virtual world. He always took care of her and knew exactly how gentle to be with her. He coaxed her through it, asking her questions every step of the way to make sure she was feeling alright. After the first few slow thrusts the pain subsided into a dull throb that was overwhelmed by pleasure. She signaled for him to be able to move faster and he complied. Soon the two were clumsily thrusting against each other passionately, filling the room with the sounds of their love-making.

It wasn't too long before Asuna felt that familiar feeling of being at the edge of a cliff, just waiting to be thrown off. Sensing that she was close, Kazuto brought his right hand between their bodies. He thumbed her clit and the reaction was instantaneous. Asuna buried her face in his neck and screamed loudly into his shoulder, her body convulsing around him. As he felt her tighten around him, Kazuto knew he was down for the count. He felt a tightening in his gut and released with a groan and a gentle bite to her collarbone.

After the two were cleaned up they lay beside one another in the bed, Asuna cuddled up to Kazuto's side. _It was… perfect_ , he thought to himself. He played with her chestnut hair as she began to doze off. "I love you, Kirito-kun." She mumbled quietly before dropping off.

"I love you too honey. Now go to sleep." He replied, closing his eyes as well.

And they slept soundly for the rest of the night, not even thinking about what was to come in the morning.


End file.
